


I Will Have Your Heart On a Platter

by heavencrown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Blood and Injury, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Poor Schlatt, Pre-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), anyway he actually does, huge tw to abuse, if i continue this i will change a lot of canon stuff, theres a tag for jschlatt needs a hug what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavencrown/pseuds/heavencrown
Summary: You know Schlatt and Quackity's abusive relationship. (At least the canon one). But, what would happen if Schlatt and Quackity switched personalities?idea from orange.peel_cos on tik tok.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	I Will Have Your Heart On a Platter

"Q-Quackity...I-I-..." 

Another slap. 

"Sir. You better call me sir." 

Schlatt simply nodded, in absolute pain. They both have been there for a long time, now. At least, a long time for Schlatt, it is. 

It has been like this since they won the election. Besides Schlatt being the one who was declared President, the vice always loved to make it clear who gave him the position. 

Every single little mistake the ram did, Quackity would punish him. Sometimes, it wasn't that bad. Sometimes, Quackity wasn't that angry or that aggressive. Sometimes, Quackity was way too much on drugs to even be able to hit Schlatt. 

But, honestly? It made sense. Quackity was the one who gave Schlatt everything he had. His position, his White House, his love. Everything. 

So, Schlatt should do with it whatever pleased Quackity. 

"Say it." 

"S-Sir." He spat blood on Quackity's shoes. 

The Vice President quickly took a step back, disgusted. 

"You fucking idiot! Look what you did to my shoes!" 

As much as Schlatt would like to see it, he couldn't barely keep his eyes open. 

He wishes he had already passed away. 

After all, he knew he deserved the brutal spanking Quackity was giving him, but...he would prefer not to bleed at least for one night since his term began. 

Was it a lot to ask for? 

"Honestly, I should beat the shit out of you for that!" Quackity took a deep breath, trying to control himself. "But I think you already learned you lesson for today, Schlatt." 

He looked down at the broken man on the floor, pleased. Schlatt's white shirt was completely stained with blood, and he had bruises all over him. Hand marks on his wrists, his neck. Most of the blood came from Schlatt's nose, since apparently Quackity broke something there. Not that he cared, after all, hiding bruises was Schlatt's problem, not his. 

He grinned. 

"Good night, Mr. President. I will be awaiting for your paperwork on my table as soon as the sunrise. Don't fucking disappoint me, mi amor." 

And then, he left. 

He left. 

He left Schlatt there to one more night of crying and signing stupid documents. 

He left Schlatt in the dark, bleeding, alone. 

Schlatt tried to get up, only to fall again. The floor was slippery, and the lack of strength wasn't helping. 

He sighed as he cried a few more tears. He was so, so pathetic. He couldn't even get up by himself. He was a just a pathetic little blood mess in his own office and he hated it so fucking much. 

He wouldn't be there if he had done better. 

Schlatt blinked. 

The only source of light in the room was the window. 

The sky was beautiful. Almost as if it was making a mockery of him. The stars, glowing in the sky, free to go whatever they wanted. The moon, glorious, like it would devour the entire world. 

And then, little Schlatt, with a position he couldn't use, and blood dripping of his nose. 

But, at least...at least he had love. 

He may not have the world, or the country that was supposed to be his, but... 

He had Quackity's love. It was rough, yes, but.. who else would love such a pathetic mess like him?

**Author's Note:**

> i really doubt i will make a part 2  
> but maybe, idk  
> i didn't like it that much  
> but leave a comment :D i would love to know what u think! :D  
> (english is not my first language btw, so thats why my vocabulary is ✨trash✨)


End file.
